


Softer

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softer

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. In which they aren't dating. Of course not. Not at all.

For Satsuki, he was a responsible someone that would not only watch over but also keep Dai-chan under control while she wasn't around. For Tetsuya, he was the person that helped save and challenge Aomine-kun when no one else could. Considering that by now Tetsuya trusts Kagami-kun more than any of his other team mates, it's expected that Satsuki would feel comfortable to do the same.

So of course the two are happy with such an... unusual love story unfolding before their eyes.

When Kagamin begins spending more time with him than Satsuki does, she's startled and honestly a bit lonely. She invites him to go out for lunch and do some shopping, but the reply is immediately, "Can't today, maybe some other time. Did you know Kagami can cook really well?" And when every other excuse also involves Kagamin, she realises that it's the same that sometimes happened to a few of her girl friends; they fall in love and the contact with the outside world becomes thin and distant. It's weird.

She does get angry with Dai-chan, but it's just as easy to forgive when he talks about how great it was to play basketball in the afternoon, how much better Kagami is becoming at it. He still lacks any other expression of emotion than the usual smirk or scowl, but she realises it's _something._ He's more honest, more open.

Tetsuya sees it all in more subtle ways; in the few times when they hang out with other people besides each other, they aren't really fighting nearly as much as they used to. He's sure that if he mentioned this assumption to anyone, nobody would agree - but he knows them and he knows that Kagami is more easygoing but can't really show many of his emotions either, and Aomine is still stuck in his own despairsome and proud personality. They fight, but it's softer. Like a couple's bickering, like they care so much that talking and discussing and arguing for what's the best for them is needed.

Their ankles and sometimes their knees are side by side under the table whenever they're eating, touching just enough, and Tetsuya doesn't need to look down twice to know the position stays the same until they're done with several hamburgers and get up to leave. They seemed more than just comfortable next to each other, and it was clearly something Tetsuya had never really experienced with anyone. Friends aren't like this, he thinks.

Kagami-kun pushes himself harder each time they play one-on-one, overcoming all the gaps between himself and the Miracles, and it's for the best that they play so often now that neither of them have any idea  of who is going to win. Tetsuya agrees with Momoi-san that things might have gotten a bit lonely on their own sides of the coin, but so far they won't interfere.

How could Tetsuya not believe that it's a great thing for them to have, if when he calls Kagami-kun's home early in the Saturday morning to inform that coach has rescheduled practice for one hour later than the usual, it's a sleepy Aomine-kun who answers the phone? "Taiga's making breakfast," he yawns, and that's when Tetsuya finds out that they already call each other by first names.

They watch movies and documentaries and basketball matchs together; when Tetsuya and Kagami are busy with drilling, that's what Kagami-kun says when he asks what they do in all these hours they spend together. Tetsuya can't help but smile and reply, as if he knew it and maybe more all along, "Is that so."

It's definitely annoying that Aomine can only see worth in a person if they can play ball as well or better than himself. Because of it, Satsuki isn't surprised that he has never dated anyone before. She doesn't know much about Kagamin, but considering the way he once made her cry with that one awful assumption about her romantic life, there's probably even less experience on his behalf.

Boys are so stupid.

A few days before the preliminaries for their second Inter High begin, she notices how the back of their hands touch when they're walking. She's not nearly as great as Tetsu-kun at analysing and understanding people's emotions, so the very fact that she noticed this detail must mean a lot. Then there was that time in the train when Dai-chan fell asleep on Kagamin's shoulder, and Kagamin pretended to be napping as well. A few days later, she understood why: if he was awake, he'd have to angrily wake up Aomine in order to be in character, in order to keep pretending they were just friends.

Kagamin turned out to be much gentler than she would have ever imagined. And the best thing is, even if he does remind her of what Dai-chan used to be like in middle school, he isn't naive. He knows he's good, but he also knows that the world is full of even more amazing people. Midorin would probably say it's because of their solar signs and what not; Leos are born to chase after greatness without thinking, while Virgos obsess over every little detail of the route.

For the first time, she furtively watches as their lips touch for just three seconds. It's a confirmation, if she needed any. It's casual and secretive, in the kitchen where they should presumaly be in private, while the four of them are hanging out in Aomine's house a few days before the inevitable match between Seirin and Touou. "It's for good luck," Kagamin says, turning his attention back to the cooking pot of curry. She can't see his face, but it sure sounded like he was grinning.

Dai-chan laughs in that awful way of his, over-confident and superior. "As if I'd need it," and she can't grasp why, but it's softer.

While he searches for and organises tableware and such, she comes back still unnoticed and sits next to Tetsu-kun in the dinning room. Satsuki hasn't stopped smiling yet, and it produces the same effect on Tetsu-kun, though on a much smaller scale. "They do still believe it's a secret," he says to her. She can't figure out whether he got up and saw their kiss as well, but it wasn't really needed when there were several other evidences just as concrete.

"They do," Satsuki agrees. It's better to let them talk about it when they're ready.

(The moment when Tetsuya realised they were perfect for each other was when he found out that Aomine was the one who weekly and gladly took care of Number 2 on Kagami's behalf. For Satsuki, it was when Kagami did not mind or particularly care about Aomine's undying love for Horikita Mai.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to post a prompt as a commentary, anonymously or not!  
> I need to get myself back into the writing mood, so it'd be a great help.


End file.
